La rédemption de Drago
by lylene
Summary: Fic écrite avant le tome 7. Drago est un Mangemort malgré lui, donc il va bien finir par réussir sa rédemption... surtout lorsqu'une petite brune bien connue lui pend la perche...


La rédemption de Drago

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Fic écrite avant le tome 7. Drago est un Mangemort malgré lui, donc il va bien finir par réussir sa rédemption... surtout lorsqu'une petite brune bien connue lui pend la perche... mais bon, pour le happy end faut pas trop y compter !!!

****************************************************************

Lorsque Harry rentra au 12 square Grimmaurd ce soir-là, il entendit des bruits provenant du salon. Il vivait seul. Quelqu'un avait pénétré par effraction chez lui. Il ne voyait pas comment, c'était impossible, Dumbledore, le Gardien du Secret était mort, plus personne ne pouvait plus entrer chez son parrain s'il ne connaissait pas déjà le Secret. C'était donc quelqu'un qu'il connaissait forcément. La pensée que Rogue était venu le chercher lui traversa l'esprit. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prêt à se défendre. Il s'approcha de la porte du salon, entrouverte, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, levant sa baguette pour combattre. Hermione était là, debout devant le manteau de la cheminée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Hermione ! dit-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle se retourna et lui sauta au cou.

- Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver… il s'est sacrifié… il est mort pour me sauver… hoquetait-elle, visiblement sous le choc.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Explique-moi ! Hermione, calme-toi ! De qui parles-tu ?

- De… de Drago !

- Quoi, Malefoy ?

- Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver !

- Pardon ? ! ? ! Calme-toi, explique-moi.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à se calmer, elle ne cessait de pleurer, de trembler, semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle, en proie à une émotion intense. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Doucement… chut, doucement… ça va aller… calme-toi, murmurait-il.

Il fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Puis il la força à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle était en état de choc, et lui-même savait que parler dans ces moments-là était plus difficile que tout. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qui lui était arrivé. D'autres vies étaient peut-être en jeu.

- Raconte-moi, lui dit-il doucement après un moment de silence.

- Non… Désolée, je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne veux plus y penser.

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Pas ce soir, pitié, je ne veux pas repenser à tout ça, l'implora-t-elle.

- Demain ça sera pire.

- Il est… il est mort ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un nouveau sanglot.

Harry ne voulait pas la forcer à parler, c'était au-dessus des forces d'Hermione de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mais il fallait qu'il sache, coûte que coûte. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait hérité de la Pensine de Dumbledore peu de temps auparavant.

- Ecoute, j'ai une idée, lui dit-il. J'ai ramené la Pensine de Dumbledore ici. Si tu veux, tu peux y déposer ton souvenir. Tu dormiras plus tranquille.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, merci. J'ai envie d'oublier tout ça pour le moment.

Il allèrent dans une pièce que Harry avait aménagée en bureau-débarras, dans laquelle se trouvait un meuble ancien fermé à clef. Harry sortit de sous son pull une chaîne à laquelle pendait une petite clef d'argent, avec laquelle il ouvrit l'armoire. Sur une des étagères reposait une bassine en pierre dans laquelle des filaments argentés tournoyaient.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu mets ta baguette près de tes tempes, tu penses au souvenir que tu veux extraire et tu éloignes doucement la baguette jusqu'à ce que ta pensée tombe dans la bassine. Ce n'est pas douloureux, rassure-toi. J'ai déjà essayé, répondit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, prit sa baguette et extirpa ses pensées qui tombèrent avec grâce dans la Pensine où elle tournoyèrent dans des reflets blancs et argents, ni gazeux ni liquides.

- Très bien. Maintenant, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, et après tu iras te coucher, je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Je ne serai pas loin, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit cette nuit, n'hésite pas à venir me réveiller. En attendant, va prendre un bon bain, ça te fera du bien.

Hermione renifla, s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main, et acquiesça. Harry se leva et alla à la cuisine lui préparer un bouillon de légumes. Dans l'armoire à pharmacie, il prit une potion de sommeil sans rêves, pour qu'Hermione ne fasse pas de cauchemars, et monta le tout dans sa chambre sur un plateau. Puis il entra dans sa propre chambre, prit un parchemin et une plume, et rédigea une lettre aux Weasley pour les prévenir qu'Hermione était chez lui, saine et sauve, et qu'il viendrait au Terrier demain avec elle, une fois qu'elle se serait reposée. Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda sa chouette blanche déployer ses ailes et disparaître à la faveur de la nuit.

Puis il retourna dans le bureau, et contempla un moment la Pensine, se demandant ce qui avait pu bouleverser Hermione à ce point. Il sortit sa baguette, remua légèrement le contenu de la bassine de pierre. Les filaments argentés tourbillonnèrent très vite, devinrent transparents. Il inspira profondément, et plongea son visage dans les pensées d'Hermione. Son corps bascula en avant, et fit une longue chute dans l'obscurité glacée.

Il était dans un couloir sombre, éclairé par quelques torches. Un bruit sur le côté attira son attention. Il vit Drago Malefoy passer devant lui, forçant Hermione qui se débattait à avancer en lui agrippant les cheveux. Harry les suivit. Il vit Malefoy la pousser à l'intérieur d'un cachot et refermer la porte au moment où Hermione se jetait contre, en hurlant des insultes et en lui ordonnant de la relâcher. Harry se retrouva à côté d'Hermione dans le cachot. Malefoy était parti. Hermione fit le tour de sa cellule, inspecta chaque pierre du mur, du sol, examina la porte attentivement à la faible lueur projetée par les torches. Elle pesta contre Malefoy qui lui avait pris sa baguette, puis se résigna et s'assit par terre, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Au bout d'un moment qui en réalité avait dû être interminable, elle entendit une trappe au bas de la porte se soulever et un plateau sur lequel était posé du pain sec et un bol de soupe froide apparut devant elle.

- Je serai toi, je mangerai ça tout de suite, Granger, sinon ça sera encore plus infect, lui dit une voix traînante.

L'estomac d'Hermione criait bruyamment famine, elle ne pouvait prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas faim et dédaigner la nourriture que Malefoy lui avait apportée.

- On peut savoir quel poison tu as mis dedans ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Aucun, Granger, pas besoin de ça pour te tuer, et je n'ai pas de véritaserum sous la main pour te faire parler. Dommage !

Hermione se résigna donc à avaler ce maigre repas. Malefoy était toujours à la porte. Il attendait pour reprendre le plateau. Hermione tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Tu n'en a vraiment aucune idée, Granger ?

- Non, aucune. Tu vas devoir m'éclairer sur ce point, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton acide que Drago Malefoy.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut Potter, je suis sûr que tu sais où il est.

- Raté. Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment, et quand bien même je le saurais, tu pourrais te faire cuire une bouse, je ne te le dirais pas.

- Même si je te force à parler ?

- Même si tu me forces à parler. Je ne peux rien dire. Tu comptes m'achever tout de suite ou tu préfères poursuivre cette petite conversation ?

L'ironie dans sa voix ne trahissait aucune peur. Harry savait que Hermione aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre Malefoy sur sa piste. Derrière la porte, il devina que Malefoy était à cours d'idées pour la faire parler.

- Je reviendrai, dit-il d'un ton glacial, tandis que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait de la cellule.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, Malefoy, répondit Hermione sèchement.

De nouveau la pénombre enveloppa Hermione, qui s'étendit à même le sol pour essayer de dormir. Harry était stupéfait de voir à quel point elle gardait son sang-froid en pareille situation. Les murs semblèrent bouger et se fondre un instant, le souvenir d'Hermione était plus flou, elle s'était endormie, mais le même bruit de trappe la réveilla un moment après et l'environnement repris un aspect normal. Plusieurs heures avaient dû passer. Le même menu passa sous la porte.

- Malefoy, si c'est toi qui fait la cuisine, je te signale que tes talents culinaires, en plus d'être restreints à ce que je vois, laissent à désirer. C'est toujours aussi infect.

- Rien ne t'oblige à manger, Granger. Pour ton information, j'ai la bonté de t'apporter de la nourriture, alors cesse de te plaindre.

- Oh, je devrais te remercier de m'avoir prise en otage, c'est ça ? Tu n'as qu'à me relâcher et me rendre ma baguette, je me ferai à manger moi-même.

- Très drôle, Granger. Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que ta capture avait un enjeu ?

- Si tu espères te servir de moi comme d'un appât pour attirer Harry dans tes filets, encore une fois c'est raté. Pour ta gouverne, Harry ne doit même pas être au courant que j'ai été enlevée, à moins que tu ne lui aies envoyé une lettre pour le prévenir.

Harry entendit Drago ruminer dans son coin. Hermione lui tenait tête. Elle était assise en tailleur en train de manger sa soupe comme si de rien n'était, tandis que les yeux gris de Malefoy la dévisageaient à travers les barreaux d'une petite ouverture de la porte.

- Tu as peur, Granger ? reprit-il après un moment de silence.

- De toi, non. Certainement pas. A vrai dire, tu me fais de la peine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de haine dans la voix.

- Tu es content de toi, j'imagine, après tout, tu as réussi l'ambition de ta vie, devenir comme ton papa adoré, un Mangemort, un pauvre lèche-bottes à la solde de Voldemort…

- Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! cria-t-il, entre colère et effroi.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur de prononcer son nom ? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça, Malefoy.

Malefoy était ivre de colère, il frappa violemment la porte de son poing. Hermione ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui, et continua sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- Je disais donc que tu me fais de la peine, Malefoy. Tu as toujours été le _petit_ chef prétentieux de ta _petite_ bande d'imbéciles méchants et aujourd'hui, tu es le _serviteur_ d'un dangereux psychopathe… quelle déchéance… ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir et agir par toi-même ?

- La ferme sale Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe te parle sur le ton que elle veut, minable petite marionnette. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu n'es qu'un jouet pour Voldemort, espèce d'idiot !

Malefoy cria de rage, frappa une nouvelle fois contre la porte et s'en alla précipitamment. Hermione inspira profondément. Harry comprit que ce petit jeu lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et qu'à chaque joute verbale avec Malefoy elle jouait sa vie.

Hermione contemplait une araignée qui tissait sa toile dans un coin de son cachot. Elle se mit à chantonner. Sa voix était triste, la mélancolie se lisait sur son visage, mais à aucun moment la peur ne la trahissait.

Lorsque la trappe s'ouvrit encore une fois, Harry comprit que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées à nouveau. Hermione prit son plateau, avala rapidement et en silence son contenu. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Malefoy s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Hermione l'interpella.

- Drago, attends !

Malefoy se retourna, visiblement surpris qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom. Elle était debout et tendait son visage vers lui à travers les barreaux de la petite ouverture.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure.

- Quelle question ?

- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais, devenir Mangemort ? Tu es heureux comme ça ? Ça te plaît d'obéir à un fou ?

- Ça fait beaucoup plus qu'une question ça, Granger, je ne savais pas que Miss-je-sais-tout ne savait pas compter…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais à sa grande surprise, Malefoy ne partit pas.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Granger ?

- Oui, je veux savoir à qui je m'adresse réellement, répondit-elle calmement.

- De toutes façons, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as eu le choix, Potter et Weasley ont eu le choix. Vous avez choisi votre camp. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Harry était aussi stupéfait qu'Hermione en entendant la voix triste de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore, c'est Rogue qui l'a fait. Je suis mis à l'épreuve. Je dois capturer Potter et l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si j'échoue, il tuera ma mère. Ça te va comme réponse ? répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Il se retourna et commença à partir, tête basse.

- Attends ! Je peux t'aider à t'en sortir si tu veux !

Malefoy s'arrêta, releva la tête mais resta de dos.

- Et comment tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Ecoute, relâche-moi, je te promets que je peux demander à l'Ordre du Phénix de te protéger, de protéger ta mère. Ils sont bien organisés, ils assureront votre sécurité !

- Trop tard, Granger. Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes... et de ceux de mes parents. Si je te relâche, je laisse filer ma seule chance de garder ma mère en vie.

Et il s'en alla. Harry observa Hermione. La sérénité qui avait marqué son visage jusque-là avait disparu. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et s'accroupit. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Dans deux heures ça fera un jour entier…

Elle s'endormit de nouveau, le décor devint flou et sombre un instant puis redevint normal lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda sa montre, machinalement. Malefoy ne tarderait pas à arriver avec sa pitance. Elle soupira. En effet, peu après les pas de Malefoy retentirent dans le couloir.

Mais cette fois la trappe ne s'ouvrit pas. Les yeux de Drago apparurent derrière les barreaux, et il murmura :

- Si j'ouvre la porte, tu n'essaieras pas de t'enfuir ?

- Pour aller où, je ne sais même pas où je suis, je n'ai pas ma baguette, répondit Hermione sur le ton de la résignation.

- Tu me le promets ?

Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Oui.

Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la cellule, pour assurer Drago de sa bonne foi. La serrure émis un petit grincement, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il lui tendit le plateau, et s'adossa au mur d'à côté, tandis qu'elle mangeait. Puis elle se redressa pour rendre le plateau à Malefoy.

- Merci. J'avais faim.

- C'est peu, je sais, mais je ne peux pas prendre beaucoup plus, ça se remarquerait. Et je suis obligé d'attendre la fin du repas, dit-il en s'excusant.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je ne vais pas rester là ad aeternam.

- J'en sais rien. Tu crois qu'on peut encore s'en sortir ? Ta proposition avec l'Ordre tient toujours ?

- Bien sûr. Il n'est jamais trop tard, dit-elle doucement, en posant la main sur son épaule. On va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors Malefoy fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux. Et il l'embrassa. Harry en tomba assis de surprise, bouche bée. Deux mots s'imposaient à son esprit : « impossible ! » et « BEUÂRK ».

Des pas résonnèrent alors dans le couloir. Drago et Hermione se séparèrent, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Drago lui attrapa le poignet d'une main, et fit disparaître le plateau de l'autre. Bellatrix apparut à l'entrée de la cellule. L'étonnement se peignit sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- Ma tante, je viens de capturer une amie de Potter, et je me disposais à la faire parler.

Le visage de Malefoy s'était soudain fermé, le ton de sa voix était devenu glacial.

- Tu devrais plutôt l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui saura la faire parler, répondit-elle en regardant Hermione avec haine.

- Ma tante, je ne voudrais pas ennuyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni lui manquer de respect, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il calmement.

- Je pense au contraire qu'une amie de Potter retiendra toute son attention. Il saura la faire parler mieux que toi. Amène-la-lui tout de suite.

Drago entraîna Hermione à la suite de sa tante. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Un regard de profonde détresse. Harry les suivit.

Ils traversèrent ainsi un nombre impressionnant de couloirs, de pièces de toutes sortes, et arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en if sculpté de serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes. Bellatrix empoigna le heurtoir d'argent et frappa trois coups qui résonnèrent dans le couloir sombre. Elle couvrit son visage d'une cagoule noire, et Malefoy l'imita, tenant toujours Hermione d'une main. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent. Et elle se referma sur eux.

La pièce était ronde, immense, faiblement éclairée par quelques torches dont les lueurs projetées sur les murs agrandissaient les ombres des personnes cagoulées qui se tenaient debout, en cercle autour d'une sorte de trône noir, dans lequel était assis… Voldemort. Hermione le reconnut tout de suite, son visage de serpent, sa pâleur mortelle, ses doigts longs comme les pattes d'une araignée… encore plus laid et terrifiant qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer.

Bellatrix se précipita aux pied de son Maître et embrassa le bas de sa robe.

- Maître, Drago a capturé une amie de Potter, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait vous être utile…

- Très bien, Bella. Amenez-la plus près, je serai ravi de faire sa connaissance… répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Bellatrix revint vers Drago et Hermione, empoigna le bras de celle-ci et la fit avancer au centre du cercle. Drago la lâcha, et gagna sa place, au milieu des autres Mangemorts, visiblement ravis d'avoir une « invitée ». Harry frissonna. Il s'était déjà trouvé dans la même situation, sauf que lui avait eu sa baguette pour se défendre. Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait gardée la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, et qu'elle faisait des exercices de respiration pour se détendre. Lorsque Voldemort lui ordonna de le regarder, elle tendit son visage vers lui. Ses traits étaient devenus impassibles, son visage s'était fermé. Mais seul Harry l'avait remarqué.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit Voldemort sur un ton extrêmement courtois.

- Bonjour, _Monsieur_, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Il paraît que vous êtes une amie de… Potter ?

- Oui.

Son calme et sa sérénité amusaient Voldemort, qui prenait visiblement un certain plaisir à jouer avec sa prochaine victime. Derrière leurs cagoules, les Mangemorts étaient stupéfaits de son comportement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur.

- Vous devez sans doute savoir où il se cache en ce moment, reprit Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation, en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et même si je le savais, je serais dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre, je pense.

Voldemort resta un moment à la fixer, Hermione ne cilla pas. Puis un cri de rage lui échappa.

- Aahhhhhhh ! Elle dit la vérité !

Harry était stupéfait. Hermione avait réussi à pratiquer l'occlumancie et Voldemort ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Et pourtant, elle n'avait eu aucun cours pour s'entraîner, elle avait dû apprendre seule, avec un livre. Une fois de plus, le talent magique de son amie le surprit. La rage se peignait sur les traits de Voldemort.

- Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. Drago Malefoy, avancez !

Malefoy s'avança, le pas légèrement tremblant. Sous sa cagoule, Harry devina qu'il avait la nausée.

- Tue-la, dit Voldemort d'un ton sec.

Drago leva sa baguette, mais sa main tremblait trop. Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour l'encourager. Mais il abaissa la main, et murmura :

- Je ne peux pas…

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse, jeune Malefoy, dit Voldemort froidement. _Endoloris !_

Drago s'effondra en hurlant et se tordit de douleur. Un frisson parcouru le cercle des Mangemorts, Les genoux d'Hermione semblèrent vaciller. Drago Malefoy se releva, tremblant. Voldemort était en colère.

- Maintenant, jeune Malefoy, je vais vous donner une petite leçon. C'est la dernière erreur que je vous pardonne. Je ne saurai supporter de vous voir faillir une fois de plus.

Il leva sa baguette en direction d'Hermione. Un rictus cruel éclaira son visage et ses yeux de serpent.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

- Non !

Une lumière verte jaillit. Harry cria. La scène sembla se jouer au ralenti. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, une ombre s'interposa entre elle et le sortilège. Le corps du Mangemort touché fut projeté en arrière, et tomba sur Hermione. Sa cagoule glissa. C'était Malefoy.

Puis tout reprit une vitesse normale. Dans le cercle, un cri de femme déchira le silence, et un autre corps s'effondra à terre. Celui de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Tout s'accéléra alors. La baguette de Drago tomba au sol, juste à côté de la main d'Hermione qui s'en saisit et transplana. Harry se sentit agrippé vers l'arrière et l'instant d'après ses pieds touchèrent le sol de la maison square Grimmaurd.

Hermione se tenait à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Mais il fallait que je sache.

- Au moins maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de te le raconter. C'est mieux comme ça.

Harry la prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi était sous le choc. Pourquoi Malefoy s'était-il interposé ?

- En tout cas, tu as été très courageuse, murmura-t-il.

- Merci.

- Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais l'Occlumancie !

- J'ai appris ça dans un livre de la Réserve. J'ai eu tout le temps de m'entraîner dans ma cellule. Heureusement ça a marché…

Il relâcha son étreinte, la prit par les épaules.

- Il est tard, tu devrais retourner dormir.

- Je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

- Je vais rester avec toi.

- Merci.

Elle essuya une larme sur son visage d'un revers de main. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Hermione se coucha entre les draps, Harry prit une couverture, et s'allongea sur le lit, près d'elle. Il lui prit la main, elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Quelques minutes après elle s'endormit. Harry resta éveillé longtemps.

Malefoy avait finalement décidé de quitter les Mangemorts, mais ça lui avait coûté la vie. Et il avait sauvé Hermione, alors que depuis leur première année il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'amitié envers elle… il ne comprenait rien. Et que signifiait le baiser qu'il lui avait donné dans le cachot ? Le sommeil ne vint qu'avec les premières lueurs du jour.

Harry se réveilla le premier, sa main toujours dans celle d'Hermione. Il la contempla un moment. Elle fit un mouvement et lâcha sa main. Harry se leva tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, et descendit à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Hermione le rejoint quelques minutes après. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux, répondit-elle.

- Assieds-toi. Tu as faim ?

- Oui, merci.

A peine assise, Harry lui apporta des toasts beurrés et un grand bol de chocolat chaud.

- Tu es pire que Mme Pomfresh avec ses malades, lui dit-elle.

- Je prends soin des gens qui me sont chers, c'est normal.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis Harry demanda :

- Tu as récupéré ton souvenir dans la Pensine ?

- Oui. Il fallait bien.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. A vrai dire, ça reste très embrouillé dans mon esprit, je ne comprends rien. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, tu avoueras que Malefoy n'a pas agi comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Elle sembla se plonger dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis fronça les sourcils :

- Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Drago s'est interposé, il savait très bien que Voldemort n'allait pas m'envoyer des fleurs, pourquoi ce sacrifice ?

- C'est peut-être la seule issue qu'il a entrevue pour sortir de tout ça.

- Non, même si j'étais morte, il aurait pu demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle sembla ruminer ses pensées quelques instants, jouant avec sa fourchette, puis reprit :

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a essayé de faire croire qu'il ne m'avait pas eue ? Je veux dire, je suis restée assez longtemps enfermée dans le cachot, il aurait pu m'amener à Voldemort tout de suite… Quand Bellatrix est arrivée, il a fait comme s'il venait juste de m'amener dans le cachot, et elle nous a amenés à Voldemort tout de suite… comme s'il avait voulu me protéger…

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu se produire dans la tête de Malefoy.

- Ecoute Harry, en me sauvant la vie, il a changé de camp. Alors désormais on dira Drago en parlant de lui, parce qu'il a eu le courage de tourner le dos à son père, et qu'en cela qu'il mérite d'être une entité propre, dit-elle d'un ton résigné.

- Tu as raison.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence. Harry repensa au moment où Drago avait embrassé Hermione. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son geste. Drago avait toujours été odieux avec Hermione, mais peut-être était-ce la façon qu'il avait trouvée d'attirer son attention… De plus, il n'avait pas tellement la possibilité d'assumer ses sentiments, à cause de son éducation, de sa Maison... Il se rappela alors que Drago avait repris des idées d'Hermione, le Polynectar, les pièces chauffantes, la Salle sur Demande (brillante idée d'Hermione pour les cours de l'AD)… il était toujours en train de s'acharner sur elle, après tout, ce n'était pas la seule « Sang-de-Bourbe » de l'école… C'était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, forcément, il ne pouvait qu'être jaloux d'elle, mais peut-être que quelque part il l'admirait, parce que justement, elle ne venait pas du monde de la magie, et qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que les autres… Il n'avait trouvé aucune insulte à lui lancer le soir du bal, en quatrième année… Peut-être que Drago avait des sentiments pour Hermione, autre que la haine et le mépris…

Harry finit pas rompre le silence :

- En tout cas, je suis soulagé que tu sois là, et en bonne santé. Nous nous sommes rongés les sangs. J'ai envoyé une lettre aux Weasley hier soir, je pense que ça aura soulagé Ron, il était malade de te savoir disparue… D'ailleurs, prépare-toi, je te laisse 10 minutes et après, direction le Terrier !

- D'accord. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hermione monta se préparer, tandis qu'Harry rangeait la cuisine.

Leur arrivée au Terrier fit l'effet d'une bombe. Un tempête de cheveux roux et de bras se précipita sur elle et lui sauta au cou, Hermione crut étouffer sous les embrassades de Mrs Weasley, de Ron et de Ginny. Les autres Weasley étaient déjà partis, mais ils devaient tous arriver tôt le soir. Les membres de l'Ordre devaient aussi venir. Ce serait un repas de fête.

Hermione, toujours sonnée par ce qui lui était arrivée, monta dans la chambre de Ginny, où Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé un lit, pour se reposer, au calme. Pendant ce temps, Harry raconta aux autres ce qui était arrivé à Hermione, dans les grandes lignes. Il omit de parler du baiser de Drago. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Ginny en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Un peu plus tard, un hibou de Poudlard s'engouffra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table de la salle à manger, une lettre à la patte. Mrs Weasley la détacha et lut. La lettre était de McGonagall :

_« Chère Molly,_

_Merci de m'avoir prévenue du retour de Miss Granger parmi nous, sachez quel soulagement vous m'apportez ! J'ai reçu la visite à l'école de Mrs Malefoy, son fils est mort, elle est en état de choc. Elle m'a apporté un paquet pour Miss Granger, en me disant que Drago aurait sans doute voulu qu'il lui revienne. C'est un objet qu'elle a trouvé sur son corps juste après sa mort. Merci de la prévenir, _

_Amicalement, _

_Minerva McGonagall »_

- Doit-on lui dire ou non ? C'est peut-être un piège, demanda Ron.

- Oui, je pense qu'il faut la prévenir, et non, je ne crois pas que ce soit un piège. Mrs Malefoy adorait son fils, et elle s'est évanouie quand Voldemort l'a tué, je ne pense pas qu'elle prépare un nouveau complot, elle doit être folle de douleur, répondit Harry.

Il monta les escaliers, frappa doucement à la porte de Ginny, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie vit Hermione, les yeux rougis, faire voler de petits oiseaux jaunes autour d'elle. Elle faisait ça quand elle était triste. Dès qu'elle s'aperçut se sa présence, elle fit disparaître les oiseaux et se força à sourire. Harry lui apprit la nouvelle.

- J'irai la voir en début d'après-midi, pour l'instant j'ai envie d'être un peu seule, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas de problème, Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de te confier, ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, je suis là, Ron et Ginny aussi, nous sommes là pour toi.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Tu préfères aller seule à Poudlard, ou tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

- Je crois que j'aurai besoin de votre soutien à tous, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner…

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Harry était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui quand un détail lui traversa l'esprit :

- Hermione, tu as changé de baguette, je ne la reconnais pas. La tienne était plus claire que ça, non ?

Hermione regarda la baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Ce n'est pas ma baguette. C'est celle de Drago. Il m'avait pris la mienne, et celle-ci m'est tombée dans la main après que… voilà.

Harry se sentit gêné. Il essaya de se rattraper.

- C'est étrange, normalement une baguette obéit mieux à son sorcier, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle te convient très bien… Je te laisse.

Il ferma la porte et redescendit à la cuisine. Ron n'osait pas monter la voir. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait réagir. Hermione ne descendit qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et Mrs Weasley fit son possible pour que tout se déroule normalement.

Ron, assis à côté d'Hermione, prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, pour elle. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

Après manger, ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard et gagnèrent Poudlard à pied. McGonagall les attendait. Hermione monta seule dans son bureau, et ne redescendit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, encore plus troublée qu'à son arrivée. Ils rentrèrent sans tarder. Elle ne dit pas un mot sur le chemin du retour, personne n'osa lui demander quel objet Narcissa Malefoy lui avait laissé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la chambre de Ron, au Terrier, que Hermione sortit un médaillon d'un sac en papier kraft. Elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle y trouva une photo d'elle, une photo de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'un photographe avait prise le soir du Bal de Noël, avec les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors qu'elle était au bras de Victor Krum, mais la photo avait été découpée, et on ne voyait qu'elle. La photo avait un doux sourire, le sourire d'une amie. Hermione refoula ses larmes, ferma le médaillon, le remit dans le sac de papier kraft et le mit au fond de sa poche.

- Mrs Malefoy a dit à MacGo que Voldemort a considéré l'acte de Drago comme une trahison, il a fait disparaître son corps peu après. C'est tout ce qui reste de lui. Sa mère n'a même pas eu le droit de récupérer son corps pour l'enterrer.

Elle se leva et descendit se promener seule dans le jardin. Ron la rejoignit un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise dans un coin à regarder deux gnomes se chamailler, s'assit derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, posant la tête sur son dos, sans un mot.

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
